


Quiet || Leeburr

by 0o_death_o0



Series: Leeburr oneshots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lee is a horny fuck, Lee smokes, Leeburr - Freeform, M/M, Making Out in Shower, aesthetic, sex in shower, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_death_o0/pseuds/0o_death_o0
Summary: thIS iS a nICe cORnFiEld





	Quiet || Leeburr

~3rd person pov~

Charles sat alone, isolated in the small field of tall grass next to the basic suburban neighborhood Aaron lived in. There was a tiny slope at the top, creating almost a hole-like area for the grass to grow. It was late October at sundown, making the air cool and refreshing. Charles lit a cigarette, causing a darker shade of orange to appear in the yellow field. The only reason he was outside next to a field of grass at sunset, was because he wanted to visit his boyfriend. 

He never did.

Instead, he walked past his house and his feet automatically led him to the spot where they usually have their makeout sessions. He shivered as a cool breeze quickly blew past him, coughing a bit as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. He put it back in, taking in another breath of smoke, then breathed out. He stood up, looking at the ground that was half grass and half road. An occasional car would pass by, making him shiver again and take another puff of his cigarette. 

Charles slowly shuffled his way back to Aarons house, stopping and stomping on his cigarette as he stood right in front of it. He walked up to the door and knocked, waited a few minutes, then knocked again. 

Still no response.

He noticed the door was unlocked, so he decided to just walk in. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. The first thing he heard was water running from down the hall. Charles walked towards the sound, ending up right outside the bathroom door. He ever so slowly opened the door and was greeted by the shadow of Aaron in the shower. Charles smirked to himself and began stripping down himself, quietly stepping towards the shower. He opened the door to the shower and carefully stepped in. Surprisingly, Aaron hadn't heard any of this. Charles slowly wrapped his arms around Aaron's stomach from behind, causing Aaron to flail his arms and almost whack Charles in the face.

 "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SW— CHARLES?!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the bathroom.

 "The one and only," Lee chuckled. 

 "W- what the hell are you doing?!"

 "Well I wanted to stop by and pay you a visit, but when I knocked, you didn't answer. And that's when I noticed your door was unlocked so I walked in and then I heard you taking a shower. So then I got this magnificent idea to join you," 

 

 Long story short, they ended up making out and having sex in Aaron's shower.


End file.
